


Bunny Baby

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bunny Girl, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Lingerie, M/M, Object Insertion, Pet Play, Spanking, Vegetables, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are brothers in a small town with an unusual set of hobbies XD</p><p>This is a fill for the Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange and a collaboration with the uber talented Vickymaus whose wonderful art inspired this story. You can find her incredible art at http://vitiscouso.tumblr.com/. Go and check it out and give her loads of love because she's awesome!</p><p>Prompts 130. Spanking and 136. Crossdressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day At Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vickymaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymaus/gifts).



Fili straightened up, neck clicking as he rolled his head to get rid of the tension. It was almost five in the afternoon and time for him to start getting cleaned up. He check the clock on the wall. Kili would be getting ready for his shift at the Rock and Roller Burger Bar. That was if he hadn’t lost track of time.

He walked across the car shop floor to the office at the back. Bard was on the phone and he winked as Fili came in through the door.

‘Sure, Kili.’ he said. ‘He’s actually just walked into my office.’ Fili frowned, going to the hand cleaner dispenser and cleaning the grease off his hands as he listened to Bard talk to his little brother. Bard owned the import car garage he worked at and they had a good relationship. Bard was like an older brother, kind and supportive of both him and Kili. He was in his thirties and had three of his own kids, so two orphan boys hadn’t been that much more to take on.

Fili finished cleaning his hands and walked over to take the phone from him. Bard grinned and headed out the office. Fili balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder while he perched on the edge of the desk.

‘Hey baby boy.’ he said. ‘What’s up?’

‘Coffee got out of his hutch.’ Kili sounded out of breath. ‘It’s taken me three hours to find him.’ Fili chuckled. Kili’s pet rabbit was a notorious escapologist.

‘Little shit.’ he said. ‘You put him back?’

‘I did. But now I’m going to be late for work. Unless someone takes mercy on me and gives me a lift.’ Kili said, almost mournfully. Fili grinned at the wheedling tone in his brother’s voice.

‘You going to be dressed and ready for me when I get there.’ he asked.

‘I promise Fee.’ Kili said, sounding delighted. ‘No distractions.’ He hung up without saying goodbye and Fili shook his head.

‘No distractions my ass.’ he said. Kili was a precious soul but he had the attention span of a gnat. He replaced the receiver and walked out the office.

‘Hey, is it okay if I shoot off?’ he said to Bard. ‘Coffee got out and now Kee’s going to be late.’ Bard snorted with laughter.

‘Sure.’ he said. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’

Fili got changed in the back after having a shower. He did up his jeans and pulled on his t-shirt, then put on his boots. His thick dark blonde hair was still damp and he shook his head vigorously to get rid of as much water as he could, then pulled it into a loose bun at the base of his neck.

Their house was on the other side of town, a tiny white single storey clapboard affair. It was rented, but it was their own space and it had a little lawned back yard where Coffee could hop around when it was sunny and warm. Inside it was mostly flea market furniture crammed into the tiny space, but the bedroom was big enough to accommodate a queen sized bed that they shared. Although the only people that knew that particular fact were Bard and their cousin Gimli. Not even Gimli’s boyfriend Legolas was privy to their secret.

He walked out to his car, a metallic purple Ford truck that he’d bought really cheap off a customer who’d been given it by his wife as a birthday present. He’d hated the colour, but Kili had taken one look at the truck and fallen in love so Fili had made a ridiculously low offer and the guy had taken it. It was extremely spacious inside, which came in handy when Kili needed to either change into or out of his uniform.

Sometimes it came in handy for other things as well…

He got in and started the engine. He had his Ipod plugged in and Journey came on. Fili smiled and wound down the window, singing along and enjoying the wind blowing in. The sun was still out, the long summer evening making the sky look hazy and golden. It took twenty minutes for him to get to their house and he didn’t get out, just honked the horn a couple of times.

Fili waited, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He was about to get his cell out and call in to see what Kili was doing, when the front door opened and slammed closed and Kili ran down the front path, vaulting over the fence and threw himself into the truck, flopping dramatically onto the seat. He was in his work uniform of white poplin blouse and black velour hot pants, but he had his skates in one hand and his long white socks with black athletic stripes in the other and his backpack on one shoulder. His long silky dark hair was loose and flyaway and he smelled like vanilla shower gel and pop tarts.

‘Hi.’ he said brightly, hazel eyes sparkling at Fili. ‘See? I’m dressed.’

‘Half dressed.’ Fili replied as he put the truck in gear and pulled off. He chuckled as Kili contorted into preposterous positions to pull his socks on, long legs sticking up all over the place.

‘You going to stay for dinner?’ Kili asked. ‘It’s Thursday night chilli burger special.’

‘Sure.’ Fili said. He liked to hang out in the bar, playing pool and chatting with the other regulars. He also liked to be there in case there was trouble. The Rock and roller wasn’t the roughest place in town, but there had been occasions that guys had been inappropriate with Kili and his co-workers and Fili liked to keep an eye on his little brother who happened to rock a pair of hot pants and roller skates like nobody’s business.

‘So how was work?’ Kili finally got his socks on and now he was pulling his hair into a high ponytail, tying it off with the hair band from around his wrist.

‘Same as usual.’ Fili said. ‘How did Coffee get out?’ Kili’s bunny was a seemingly sweet little thing with varying shades of brown fur, which was the origin of his name because he looked like frothy coffee.

‘I honestly have no fucking idea.’ Kili laughed. ‘I thought I’d lost him for good this time.’

‘Dumb bunny.’ Fili said with a grin in a way that did not quite indicate whether he was referring to Coffee or Kili.

Kili’s bunny obsession was a source of great amusement for him. He’d always been like that even when they were little. It had been bunny toys and bunny pyjamas and bunny costumes on Halloween. Then had come a succession of pet rabbits, culminating in Coffee. He liked to hold the rabbit in his lap and stroke Coffee’s soft ears and snuggle him. It was sweet. He also had a habit of dreaming that he was a rabbit and Fili was not a stranger to being woken up by Kili scratching at him with his hands held like paws, nose twitching frantically. It also had had some very interesting side effects when it came to their sex life. Putting the aside the strangeness of the fact they had sex at all, it had had an influence.

‘Speaking of bunnies.’ Kili was grinning, that dopey sunshine smile of his. ‘So after you went to work this morning, I went bac to sleep and I had this dream that I was like a half bunny, not all of me but I had a bunny tail and ears and paws and you had to keep me on a leash because I kept humping your leg and then we had visitors and they asked you why I was on a leash and you said that…’

‘Kili, breathe.’ Fili laughed. He watched Kili take a few deep breaths and then he carried on. ‘Okay what did I say?’

‘You said that I was a bad bunny and had to be punished.’ Kili said, and now his cheeks were pink. ‘You made me lie across your lap so you could spank me.’ He looked out the window, but then Fili caught him sneaking a glance at him. He could tell there was more to it. This was part of the game they played.

‘What else did I do?’ he asked and Kili pinked up even more.

‘After you spanked me you made me spread my legs and then licked you fingers and put them inside me.’ he said. ‘Then you made me get on the floor so you could fuck me like a bunny.’

‘Ah.’ Fili was smiling. His baby brother was insatiable, something he definitely had in common with rabbits. ‘Well, if you’re lucky maybe I will later.’ Kili bit his bottom lip, and unconscious gesture that made Fili get a little hard in his jeans. His brother had a way of being completely desirable in the most clueless fashion. If Kili hadn’t already been on the edge of being late he would have pulled off the road into the cornfields and made Kili spread those gorgeous long legs so he could fuck him over the hood. Kili loved fucking outside in the daylight.

Ten minutes of sexual tension later, Fili pulled over into the parking lot of the Rock and Roller. The restaurant itself was big and the bar was built onto the side of the main building. Kili took a few minutes to get into his white roller skates and then got out the car, blew Fili a kiss and skated off to the services door where Vince and Ricardo, the two chefs, were sharing a cigarette. Fili went and parked next to the dark green Harley that belonged to his cousin and told him that Gimli and Legolas were probably already installed at the bar.

He got out and headed for the door to the bar, going inside to dim light and TV screens and the smell of beer and chilli. As he expected, Gimli and Legolas were in their usual booth and they waved him over. He went and sat down.

‘Hey cuz.’ Gimli grinned. He grinned through his thick red beard. ‘Kee running late again?’

‘You know it.’ Fili said, returning his grin. ‘You have a good day?’

‘Legolas had a woman come in, wanted all the presidents on her ass.’ Gimli chuckled. He and Legolas ran the town’s only tattoo parlour, their full sleeves on both arms a testament to their occupation.

‘I said ‘Honey, your ass is wide but even so, it’s going to be a tight fit.’’ Legolas chuckled, flicking his silvery hair over his shoulder. A waitress came over and Fili ordered a beer and a chilli burger from the restaurant.

‘How about you?’ Gimli asked, taking a deep pull of his beer and wiping away the foam that collected on his moustache.

‘Not bad. Coffee got out again.’ Fili said and laughed. ‘I swear that damn rabbit gets smarter every day.’

They chatted on for a few more minutes and then Fili heard the skates behind him and turned to see Kili coming in with his order. It was a sight that went to his cock every damn time he saw it. Kili’s legs looked endless in his hot pants and knee length socks. His ponytail was glossy and bounced along with his movements. [The poplin blouse was finished off with a little black dickey bow and he wore a little frilled white apron around his slender waist. He looked like a wet dream brought to life.](http://vitiscouso.tumblr.com/image/142910964570)

He skated up to their table and deposited Fili’s burger with a flourish. He twirled effortlessly on his skates, giving Fili a perfect view of his perfect ass.

‘I hope you enjoy your meal.’ he said, winking at Fili. He took the napkins and cutlery out of his apron pocket and as he was about to place them on the table, a pair of truckers walked past and bumped him, casing a cascade of white paper in the air.

They apologised profusely and Kili waved them off with a cheery smile and then bent over to pick the napkins up, his ass practically in Fili’s face before straightening up and skating off. Fili watched them go, an idea turning over in his head.

**********

He waited until closing, sitting with Gimli and Legolas and shooting pool with the other people he knew. Bard turned up with Legolas’ father Thran, who he was dating. It turned into quite a merry gathering, but eventually the bar emptied and he was left sitting and waiting for Kili. His brother skated out just after one and they went out to the car together. Kili scrambled in still in his skates and collapsed on the seat.

‘Fuck, I’m tired.’ he said, grinning at Fili. ‘But I made a shitload of tips tonight.’

‘Good.’ Fili returned his smile. ‘If you want we can go shopping on Saturday.’

‘Actually I’m going to go shopping tomorrow.’ Kili said airily. ‘I have some things I want to get.’

‘Okay.’ Fili started the car and pulled out the parking lot. It was still warm and he rolled down the window. Kili did the same, then unlaced his skates and pulled them off. He did the same with his socks, swinging around to lean against Fili and sticking his feet out the open window, wriggling his toes. He was humming along with the music on the radio and Fili smiled to himself as he contemplated what was coming.

He waited until they got to the cornfields then pulled off into a side road. Kili didn’t notice until the first bump and then he sat up straight.

‘Fee?’ he asked and Fili slowed and then stopped. The truck was now hidden by the corn and when Fili switched off the engine and the lights cut out the car was in semi-darkness, the moonlight still making it light enough to see. Fili looked at Kili and saw him smile.

‘Come here baby boy.’ He said and Kili reached back with one hand, pulling the hair band from his ponytail and shaking his hair down. Then he leaned across and they kissed, slowly and gently. Kili’s mouth was sweet from his Juicy Fruit gum and he licked at Fili’s mouth, tiny little flicks of tongue. Fili reached up, taking a handful of thick dark hair and took control of the kiss, pressing into Kili’s open mouth until he was whimpering softly. He ran his tongue along Kili’s teeth and then drew back, tightening his grip in his hair.

‘You looked so fucking cute tonight.’ he said. ‘But you really shouldn’t bend over in those shorts like that. Not unless you want me to fuck you until you can’t walk.’

‘And what if I do?’ Kili’s voice was low and Fili reached down, feeling the hardness between his brother’s legs.

‘Slut.’ he murmured. ‘I should put you over my knee for that, like you talked about earlier.’ He heard Kili’s breathing quicken.

‘Please Fee.’ Kili whispered. ‘Please do it…’ He moaned a little when Fili pulled him back by the hair. He shifted towards the middle of the seat and dragged Kili across his lap. He ran his hand over the pert ass in front of him and Kili started panting. They had discovered this little kink of Kili’s by accident but it was guaranteed to get them both off.

Fili stroked over the curve of Kili’s backside and down his thigh then lifted his hand. The first strike was just hard enough to make Kili gasp. He wriggled and his erection pressed into Fili’s thigh. He was also hard now and he raised his hand and gave Kili another smack, this time harder.

‘Oh God…’ Kili blurted out, his head bowed and his dark hair concealing his face. ‘Again. Please Fee.’

Fili delivered and this time the blow echoed in the quiet of the car. Kili moaned and now he was thrusting down against Fili’s leg, dry humping him like a little rabbit. Fili kept up the steady rain of blows, and Kili moved faster, fucking himself against Fili until eventually he went rigid and came, crying out into the quiet of the car.

‘Bad bunny.’ Fili said, his own voice rough and full of need. ‘You’ve made a mess of your uniform.’

‘I’m sorry Fee.’ Kili sounded broken. ‘I couldn’t help it.’

‘Sit up.’ Fili said and Kili slowly pushed himself up and off his lap. He looked glazed over, but Fili wasn’t finished with him yet. ‘Take your clothes off.’ He made his voice stern and watched gratified as Kili stripped off his soiled hot pants and underwear and the blouse. He was now sitting naked on his side of the car and Fili nodded over at the glove compartment.

‘You know what to do.’ he said. ‘I want to watch you do it.’ He reached up and put the car light on. Kili blinked in the light and scratched around in the glove compartment and took out the lube. He flipped the cap with shaking hands and coated his fingers. Then he passed it to Fili and leaned back against the door behind him. He braced one foot against the dash and the other he hooked up on the back of the seat so his legs were open. Then he reached down and started to work himself open. He slid one finger in first, sinking it deeper and deeper until he was anting hard again.

Fili watched him, his own hands busy undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans so he could pull his cock out, stroking in time with Kili’s fingers. He had pulled them out and now had two inside himself. Fili looked at him and their eyes locked.

‘You’re so pretty baby boy.’ He murmured. ‘I want to fuck you so badly.’ Kili’s face was flushed and his dark eyes sparkled. His hand was moving faster and Fili knew it was time. ‘Come here and sit on my cock, like a good bunny.’

‘Fuck…’ It came out choked and then Kili was up, crawling to straddle him. Fili held him steady, and let Kili sink down at his own pace, biting his lip to keep himself in check until Kili was all the way down, his internal muscles already starting to contract around his cock.

‘Move, baby.’ he whispered and Kili locked his arms around his neck and started to move, gently at first until he found his rhythm. Fili watched him, one hand catching his hair and holding it back so he could see his brother’s face.  
They moved together, speeding up and each movement bought pleasure in great waves. Fili knew his brother’s body as well as his own and shifted Kili slightly until he heard him whine as he hit his prostate. Then he panted his feet into the floor and thrust up hard, making Kili shout into his ear.

Fili could feel himself starting to come and he reached for Kili’s cock, half hard again, and stroked just enough that when he came, Kili did too. They moaned into each other’s open mouths, the feeling shaking them both until they were shivering in each other’s arms.

They sat and let it wash through them. Eventually Kili sat up and he was smiling. He took Fili’s face in his hands and kissed him.

‘Love you Fee.’ he whispered and Fili smiled back and nudged his nose with his own.

‘Love you too, baby boy.’ he replied.


	2. Pink and Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill for Prompt 159 for the Gathering FiKi Winter Raffle Exchange. 
> 
> Kili has a surprise for Fili when he gets home. 
> 
> A gift for my gorgeous Vicky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: This is VERY kinky. Includes pet play, object insertion and temperature play.

The next morning dawned bright and early and Fili dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, leaving Kili to sleep away the excesses from the previous night. His little brother had been quite enthusiastic to continue their nocturnal adventures when they got home and he’d obliged, although he was definitely paying the price for his compliance He stood under the steaming water and was almost snoozing on his feet when the curtain was pulled aside behind him and he felt Kili slide his arms around his waist and hold on. He didn’t say anything, just stood there, and Fili huffed with laughter.

‘I have to go to work, Kee.’ he pointed out.

‘No.’ Kili sounded obstinate. ‘Stay with me today.’

‘And what do I tell Bard?’ Fili twisted so he could turn around in Kili’s arms. ‘That I had a terrible case of needing to fuck my little brother?’

‘Exactly.’ Kili’s dark eyes were pleading. ‘Come on Fee, we haven’t played hooky for ages and I’m not working tonight.’

‘No.’ Fili said firmly. ‘I have to go in.’ He gently disentangled himself from Kili and made a break for it. Behind the shower curtain Kili snorted in annoyance.

‘Fine.’ he said. ‘Abandon me in my hour of need.’

‘Your need can wait until I get home.’ Fili said, chuckling as he walked out the bathroom.

**********

Fili got to work and into his routine. There were three cars he needed to work on and he didn’t stop all morning until his first break. He went through to the office to grab a coffee refill, taking his cell out of his pocket to check it. There were some plaintive texts from Kili, a couple with pictures attached which he wisely decided not open. He replied to the last one and sure enough it rang a few seconds later.

‘Hey Fee.’ Kili sounded like he was outside. ‘How’s your day going?’

‘Not bad.’ Fili leaned against the desk while he sipped his coffee. ‘You out?’

‘Shopping with Tory.’ Kili said. Tauriel was Legolas’ adopted sister and she and Kili were largely inseparable. She also worked as a waitress at the Rock and Roller and Kili had taken her into his confidence with regards to his tastes in clothes, although Fili wasn’t sure if she knew about their relationship and just how far it went ‘She’s helping me pick something nice to show you later.’

‘I look forward to it.’ Fili was grinning. He knew the nature of the surprises Kili usually bought home. ‘You want me to pick up dinner tonight and we can stay in?’

‘Yes please.’ Kili said, sounding a little distracted. Then Fili heard him walking a little and when Kili spoke again, his voice was low. ‘And could you get some carrots?’ Fili felt a pleasant lurch deep in his gut at those words. Carrots meant Kili was in a very special kind of mood.

‘Sure.’ he said, careful to keep his voice neutral. ‘Anything else?’

‘No.’ Kili sounded like he was walking back to wherever he’d been. ‘I’ll see you later?’

‘Yeah.’ Fili was grinning. ‘And Kee?’

‘Mm-mm?’ Kili now sounded distracted. Something had obviously caught his attention. Fili leaned over slightly to see where Bard was and saw that he was right at the front of the shop and well out of sight.

‘I want you ready when I get home.’ he said. He heard Kili’s breathing hitch on the other side.

‘What do you want me to do?’ he asked and Fili could hear the tiniest shake in it. Kili was so very easy to rile up.

‘Get your ass prepped.’ he said. ‘I’m going to fuck my bunny so hard tonight.’

‘Jesus, Fee.’ Kili’s breathing was now more than a little discordant and Fili grinned. He could play these games all day.

‘Bye baby.’ he said and hung up before Kili could say anything else. He would be in a state of excitement for the rest of the day after that.

***********

Kili stared at the phone and then put it in his pocket. Tauriel glanced up from where she was rifling through a rack of mini skirts. She picked one up, and held it out to him.

‘How about this?’ she asked and he shook his head. Then she clocked the look on his face. ‘Do I even want to know?’

‘Not really.’ Kili grinned as he played Fili’s last words in his head. He moved to the rack opposite her and started skimming through. As he perused he found something that caught his attention. It was a baby pink mini in a soft fabric with a chiffon overskirt. On him, it would barely cover his ass. That made Kili grin. He had something that would work perfectly with that, a little thing he’d ordered a couple of weeks before and which had come in the mail a few days ago.

He picked it up and held it against himself.

‘What do you think?’ he asked and Tauriel turned and studied him.

‘I like it.’ she said. ‘Your legs will go on forever in that.’ She turned back to the racks. ‘You need something to go with it though.’

By the time they finally went to the changing room, conspiratorial giggles overcoming them, Kili had the perfect outfit. He went into the cubicle and started to get undressed. Tauriel leaned over the swing doors and watched him.

‘That’s amazing.’ she declared when he gave her an experimental twirl. ‘I bet Fili’s going to blow just from looking at you.’

‘You think?’ Kili did feel rather smug. The flippy skirt just grazed his ass and Tauriel had found a sheer white strappy top to go with it. It showed off just enough nipple to be a little bit slutty but also leave something to the imagination.

‘Now for the final touch.’ Tauriel handed over the shoebox she’d gotten from the shop assistant and he took the sky high white stripper heels out of it and strapped himself into them. He straightened up and tottered a bit around the changing room, grinning as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He bent over and got a flash on underwear. It was perfect.

Not that he was planning on wearing underwear, mind you.

‘Slut.’ Tauriel was laughing. ‘Come on. Wrap this up and we can go get lunch.’

‘There’s a new vegetarian place that’s supposed to be good.’ Kili shucked the top and shimmied out of the skirt.

‘Nice.’ Tauriel replied. ‘Then we can go get our nails done.’

*********

Fili was under the hood of a customer’s SUV when his phone buzzed. He took it out and looked at the picture of a chair crowded with shopping bags. He grinned and typed out a message.

_You having fun, baby?_

_Lots. I got something special just for you._

_Am I in trouble?_

_SOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE_

Fili laughed and put his phone away. He went back to work, his cheerful whistling taking on a metallic note as he disappeared under the hood.

**********

Kili got out the car and waved as Tauriel drove off. He unlocked the front door and went inside, humming under his breath. Coffee heard him and came lolloping out from the living room and Kili discarded his bags in favour of picking the rabbit up and snuggling him.

‘How’s my gorgeous bun?’ he cooed as he took Coffee with him into the kitchen and then opened the back door. He stowed Coffee in his outdoor run, making sure he had fresh water and some rabbit food and then went back inside.

Time to put his plan into action.

He went back to the hall and picked up the bags and then into the bedroom. He looked at the clock and decided to have a bath first. He kicked his sneakers off and padded into the bathroom and put the plug in the tub, started the faucets going and contemplated his collection of bubble baths.

Kili finally selected the one that left the scent of coconut soaked into his skin and emptied a liberal amount into the bathtub. While he was waiting he stripped off his clothes and did a little maintenance. He went inside and out, cleaning everything in the shower before he rinsed himself off and got into the now filled tub to soak. He hummed and lay back in the water, thinking about what to do when he got out. It didn’t take much for him to get hard, but Kili stoically resisted touching himself. He wanted to save it for when Fili got home. After a while he started to drift off and soon he was dozing.

It was the sound of his phone going off that startled him out of it, and Kili sat up in the water. He grimaced, contemplating getting out, and then decided to ignore it. He sank back down for another twenty minutes and then shifted back up to shave his face. He didn’t normally do it twice a day but tonight was special. He took his time, wincing once or twice as he nicked himself, and then rinsed off. He got out the bath and dried off, wrapping his hair in a towel, and then went to stand in front of the mirror. He didn’t remove all his body hair, most of it being fine and silky anyway. He ran a hand down his chest, tilting his head as he contemplated himself. He was half-hard, the very act of preparation already getting him into that delicious state of anticipation.

The sound of his phone going off again got him walking into the bedroom to check it. It was a message from Tauriel asking him things were going. Kili chuckled and chucked his phone back on the bed before he strolled through in his robe to the kitchen to check on Coffee. The rabbit was very happy, nibbling the grass in the late afternoon sun.

Kili grinned and went back into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and checked that there were enough ice blocks in the freezer compartment. Then he went back to the room to start getting ready.

The first step was his face. Fili loved him in make-up or without and today Kili affected a natural soft look. He lined his eyes with chocolate brown liner and brushed on three coats of mascara which made his lashes look ridiculously long. He rubbed pink sparkly highlighter along his cheekbones and dusted himself with glittery body powder, giving himself a critical once over in the mirror before taking out the small bottle of metallic rose gold body paint and the small brush he used to apply it. He sat down in front of his dressing table and carefully painted both nipples until they shone. He left his mouth untouched. That would be painted pink and he’d lay the lipstick on thick. Fili loved seeing lipstick marks on his cock after Kili had sucked him off.

He combed out his damp hair and then blow dried and straightened it while he waited for his nipples to dry, tying it up in a glossy high ponytail, perfect for Fili to pull and lead him around by. The clock told him he still had an hour, and he started to get dressed.

First were the lace-topped white stockings and his killer heels. Kili pulled on the sheer spaghetti-strapped top, admiring how his nipples shone through it. He looked good, but it was what was in the box at the bottom of his closet that would make the final impression. He took a few steps around the room to get used to the heels, mastering them quickly.

The box came out and Kili placed it reverently on the bed. He pulled back the top flaps and took out the plug. It was stainless steel and ribbed in a spiral that would make the feel of it inside him that much more intense. The best part though was what was attached to it. He ran his newly manicured pink glittery nails through the baby pink rabbit fur, the pompom tail a little larger than standard. It had cost him a whole night of tips but he was convinced it was worth it.

He didn’t want to get lube on his new skirt, so he would have to insert it before he put it on. He went to the bathroom and brought back a towel which he draped over the bed. Then an evil idea occurred to him and he grabbed his phone and started taking pictures.

The first ones were all close ups – his gilded nipples, the glittery sheen along his collarbone and the heels. He sent them through and then took out the lube from his bedside table and lay down on the bed. The next series of shots were of his now hard cock and his spread legs, the tops of the stockings just showing. Then he held up the plug and sent just one shot of that. Then he lay back and waited for the notification to show that Fili had seen them.

**********

Fili stared, his mouth dry and his heart thumping like he was having a coronary. He had known that Kili was up to something but this was not what he’d expected at all.

The first few pictures had been Kili’s new outfit. He’d seen a sheer mesh top, Kili’s nipples a shiny rose pink underneath it, and lace topped stockings that would probably get ripped off later. The shoes were new too, white patent leather and incredibly tall.

The next set was Kili’s cock, hard and lying against the soft fluffy nest of dark curls. Fili could see that it was already shiny at the tip and knew that the little fucker was probably doing illegal things to himself.

The last picture though was the kicker. Fili knew that was not one of Kili’s toys and that it had obviously been purchased in anticipation of a night like this. The rabbit tail plug was the softest shade of baby pink and fluffy as fuck. It was attached to a monster of a plug, the base stainless steel and ribbed.

Fili thought about Kili sticking it inside him, going slow and whimpering as it stretched him out. That was enough to make him hard and he had to go into the men’s room and splash cold water on his face.

**********

Kili started slow, using lots of lube as he fingered himself. He took his time, tracing his own entrance with a fingertip and easing it in and out a few times until he was relaxed enough to slide it all the way in. He looked up at where he had his phone balanced to catch everything he was doing and wet his lips, moaning shamelessly as he opened himself up.

Next came the slender pink silicone plug. He lubed it up and then did the same with it as he had with his fingers. It went in easily when he pushed on it and Kili spread his legs even further to expose the pink jewel at the base. He stroked his cock a few times, just to bring himself up a bit, and then got up. He bent over for the benefit of the camera on his phone and spread his legs so Fili could see the plug clearly. He clenched around it a few times, knowing it would be moving in a tantalising shift that would drive Fili wild.

Kili straightened up and then picked up the towel. He cleaned his cock off until it was dry and then went to sit back at his dressing table, looking at himself in the mirror and seeing that he was flushed and his pupils were clearly dilated. He moved the camera so it could film him painting his mouth, lining it and then filling it in with matte pink lipstick. Then he picked up the small brush and angled the camera down so it was focused on his cock. He dipped the brush in the body paint and started painting the head of his cock, moaning at the feel of the soft hair on his sensitive skin. He filled in the whole tip, then sat back and let it dry.

When the paint was no longer tacky, Kili moved the phone to his bed, balancing it on the box to take in his dressing table stool. He moved to kneel on it and played with the plug for a bit, easing it in and out a few times. He finally removed it and lubed up the bunny tail. This was much wider and the angle was a bit awkward so he went much more slowly than he normally would. The thickest part dragged and made him whimper as he worked it in but then finally his body opened up and it popped inside him, settling into place.

Kili panted, feeling the stretch and burn subside and be replaced by overwhelming pleasure. He got up and shook his ass for the camera, giggling as the plug shifted and rubbed up against his inner walls in a very pleasing way. He cleaned off the excess lube and then spread his legs so that Fili would have a very good view of the tail. His cock was now throbbing, the arousal pooling in his stomach. He walked to the bed and picked up the skirt, stepping into it and then pulling it up. It rested on the tail, lifted at the back so it was clear he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Kili twirled for the camera, pouting prettily and sucking on his fingers as he stroked his cock a few times and then picked it up.

‘You know where to find me, big boy.’ he said, punctuating his words with a saucy wink as he wrapped his ponytail around his finger. ‘My ass is wet and waiting for you to come fuck it with that big cock of yours.’ He blew the camera a kiss and then did a little internal bounce as he sent it to Fili’s phone.

**********

The next time his phone buzzed, Fili took the precaution of going to the men’s room and locking himself in the cubicle.

It was a very good thing he did.

He watched the footage with his mouth hanging open and his cock straining against his overalls as he watched Kili finger himself and then open himself up until he could stick that damn bunny tail in his ass. It was the challenge at the end and the wink that finally got him moving.

Thankfully he was mostly done for the day, and the fact that he’d skipped lunch meant he was due some time back. Bard didn’t think anything of it when he asked to knock off an hour early and Fili managed to control himself enough to get in the car and drive to the market without crashing.

He went in and headed straight for the produce section. What he wanted was very particular and Fili chose carefully. He wanted something decently thick and long, but not oversize. Satisfied with his choice, and having picked up some frozen pizzas for dinner, he paid and went back to his truck.

He got home in what he was pretty sure was record time. The front door was open and he heard Kili’s awful bugglegum pop as he came in. He walked into the living room and grinned at the sight of Kili on all fours, legs spread and tail in the air and aimed towards the doorway. He had his pink bunny ears on and his pink fur mitts and Fili knew that bunny play was definitely going to be the order of the day.

He walked past him, ignoring him as he went through to the kitchen. There he took the carrots out the bag and washed them, scrubbing them down thoroughly with scalding water. He dried them off with a clean towel and came back into the living room. He noticed that Coffee had been placed in his inside run and that Kili had moved the coffee table against the wall. It was covered in a towel and had a few things on it. There was a bottle of lube, another butt plug in pink silicone that vibrated and a transparent pink cock ring.

Kili was obviously in the mood for a big night. Fili placed the carrots down on the table, selecting one and going over to the armchair that had been set up for him to sit in. He made himself comfortable and waited for his bunny to come over to him. In character, Kili was the one who liked to initiate the scene and Fili waited, absently running his hand over himself as he looked Kili over.

He looked adorable, the pink skirt riding up over the tail in his ass. His cock was hard and dripping into the floor and Fili could see he’d painted the head to match his nipples. He would look gorgeous later with his clothes ripped off, just the metallic body paint highlighting those parts of his body he wanted Fili to pay attention to.

Kili gave Fili a coquettish glance from under long lashes and then made a little lolloping motion over to him. He sat up on his haunches and scratched his one ear. Fili watched the show and Kili dropped back down and carried on doing his bunny thing.

Fili grinned and brandished the carrot. The sitting up had been Kili’s signal he was ready to engage and he slipped into the scene easily.

‘Hey bunny.’ He kept his voice low and soft. ‘You have a good day?’ Kili sat up and groomed his ears again, then nibbled a paw. This time the glance was wicked. Fili grinned and brandished the carrot. ‘Look what I bought you.’

Kili sniffed at the air and then dropped back down, acting like he wasn’t interested. Fili laughed.

‘You sure?’ he asked. ‘It’s big, like you like them. It’s hard too. Bet it would look real good in that little pink mouth of yours.’

That made Kili moved towards him, sniffing the air again. He got to within a foot of Fili and then crouched down.

‘So cute.’ Fili knew how the script went. ‘Can my bunny tell me what his safe word is?’ Kili twitched his nose and nodded.

‘Audrey.’ he said and Fili knew now they were in the scene properly. He let his eyes roam over the sheer top and down to where Kili’s cock was peeking out from under his skirt.

‘Your cock’s so pretty.’ he said. ‘But I can’t see it properly. Can you show me?’

Kili shifted onto his knees and sitting back on his heels. He pulled the skirt up to reveal his cock and Fili inhaled deeply as he saw it. Kili noted his reaction and moved one hand to stroke himself, twisting his hand slowly at the head. Fili bit his lip and tore his eyes away.

‘Come here, pretty bunny.’ he instructed. ‘Come get your treat.’

Kili shifted back to all fours and crawled over to him. His brown eyes were huge and he blinked up at Fili with perfect innocence written all over his face. Fili held the carrot out for him and Kili obediently slipped his head over the end of it. He started to move, sucking the carrot just like he’d be sucking Fili’s cock later. He looked up at Fili, blinking slowly and making soft little moans that made Fili twitch in his pants.

Fili watched him, loving the way Kili’s generous mouth took the carrot all the way in. He’d learned to deep throat long ago when they were still horribly underage and experimenting in their beds at night. Kili had loved sucking cock right from the start.

‘Good bunny.’ Fili crooned. ‘Such a good baby.’ He pushed the carrot a little harder, getting a flash of heat surging through him as Kili choked just a little. He pulled off and looked up at Fili, waiting for instructions.

‘Good boy.’ Fili nodded at the table. ‘Go get the ring.’ Kili got up and started to turn around, but Fili caught him by the hips and pulled him towards him. He lifted the skirt and looked at the tail. He heard Kili’s breathing pick up and tested it, working it back and forth a few times.

‘It’s really in there.’ he said. ‘Your ass is really tight, little bunny. Hope it can take my cock later.’ He gave Kili a gentle slap on the rear. ‘Did you put lots of lube in?’

‘Yes.’ Kili’s voice was breathless. ‘I’m so fucking wet for you.’ Fili grinned and slid his fingers around where the base entered Kili’s body, noting the shine on them when he took them away.

‘Ring.’ he repeated and Kili strutted over to the coffee table, doing an exaggerated bend to reveal the tail. He shook his ass a few times and then picked up the cock ring and the lube. He brought it back to Fili and Fili took it from him. He opened the lube and squeezed it along the shaft of Kili’s cock and then added more to the inside of the ring before he eased it over Kili’s cock and balls and got it into position. The metallic paint at the head was hard wearing and Fili took some time to massage the head of Kili’s cock with his thumb, enjoying the feel of the pre-come leaking out of it.

‘Time to show me what you’re good at.’ he said and Kili immediately got to his knees, moving between Fili’s legs. He undid the buttons of Fili’s jeans and Fili lifted his hips to allow Kili to pull them and his briefs down, his hard cock springing free. He needed to get this out the way, allowing him to gain some control so he could play out the rest of the scene. Kili loved having his ass abused, and Fili would need to keep up before he could finally fuck him.

‘Look at me.’ he ordered and Kili looked up at him, eyes all pupil. ‘You want to suck my cock little bunny?’

‘Yes, please.’ Kili was breathy with arousal.

‘Only if you beg for it.’ Fili said sternly. ‘Tell me what you want.’

‘I want it in my mouth, fee.’ Kili implored. ‘Please let me suck it. I want you to come in my mouth.’

‘Good bunny.’ Fili breathed and nodded. Kili wasted no time, taking him all the way in and bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. He worked his tongue against the underside of Fili’s cock and Fili tipped his head back and groaned aloud as his climax came up far quicker than he’d expected it to. He didn’t give Kili any warning. Instead he reached for the thick ponytail and shoved Kili’s mouth down around him. Kili’s throat contracted around him and Fili came hard. He held Kili there as he swallowed convulsively and then let him up. Kili’s eyes were streaming, his eyeliner and mascara now running so he looked like a gorgeous wreck. Fili looked down at the bright pink stains around the base of his cock and smiled.

‘Go put more on.’ he instructed. ‘Then come back here and show me your ass.’ Kili nodded and got to his feet, tottering off to reapply his lipstick. While he was gone, Fili stood up and tripped off his t-shirt and shoes and socks. He unbuttoned his jeans properly and opened them so his cock was fully exposed. It would be about twenty minutes before he was ready to go again, but his endurance was good and he would be able to come at least three or four times.

Kili came back, his lipstick reapplied. He came to stand in front of Fili and then got down to his knees and turned around so he could move to all fours. Fili knelt down behind him, sitting back on his heels and flipping the skirt up. He pulled Kili’s legs apart and reached back for the lube that was still on the chair. He emptied some into his hand and used it on Kili’s cock, jacking him off quickly until he felt Kili start to shake and then squeezing hard until the shaking subsided. Kili had his head down, moaning loudly, bunny ears shaking.

‘Little whore.’ Fili said affectionately. ‘Fucking yourself on your fingers all alone. Did you enjoy it?’

‘Not as much as when you do it.’ Kili groaned. He leaned back into Fili’s hand around his cock as he started to stroke him again, edging him carefully. Fili eventually let him go and glanced down. Kili’s cock was leaking steadily onto the polished wood floors he gave him a gentle smack on the rear.

‘You’re making a mess, bunny.’ he chided. ‘You’ll have to lick that up later.’ That made Kili shiver. Fili laughed and twisted the rabbit tail, pressing it forwards so that it was against Kili’s prostate. He worked it against the sensitive gland and Kili started to whimper. He was on the verge of collapsing onto the floor and Fili released the tail and then pulled him back so Kili ended up in his lap. He reached around him, pinching Kili’s nipples through the thin fabric of the top. Kili dropped his head back against his shoulder and moaned. He was pushed back, the tail digging into Fili’s thigh as he rode it. Fili kissed the side of his neck and rubbed his thumbs over Kili’s nipples.

‘You ready for the next bit?’ he asked and Kili nodded frantically. He turned his head so they could kiss, wet and messy. Fili invaded his mouth, tasting himself, and then pushed Kili off his lap. He got hold of the skirt in both hands, tested for the weak spot and then ripped and the whole thing split apart in his hands. He chucked the wrecked garment to one side, Kili crying out as he shoved him forward and pulling his legs apart.

The vest was next and soon Kili was naked except for his mitts, ears, heels and stockings. The whole sight was dizzyingly erotic and Fili moved to where he’d put his phone on the side table. He came and crouched down, taking pictures of Kili’s ass, the pink tail now quivering in place. He moved to the side and did the same, capturing the gorgeous line of Kili’s back. He took a couple of close ups of the gilded head of Kili’s cock, leaking onto the floor and then came around and tilted up Kili’s head.

‘Again.’ he instructed, pressing the record function on his phone. For the next three minutes, he captured Kili looking up at him with his smeared make-up and hazy eyes as he sucked Fili’s cock like he was born to do it (and in Fili’s opinion he was). When he got close, Fili pulled back, getting the obscene shine of Kili’s spit on his cock.

‘Go on.’ he said. ‘Clean up your mess.’ He steadied the phone, coming in close to film Kili slowly licking his own pre-come from the floor. He sat up when he was done and Fili kept the phone on him. ‘Turn around.’ He came in close and filmed himself testing the tail, easing it until it was almost out and then shoving it back in. Kili was making a whole lot of noise, his voice breaking as Fili finally pulled hard enough for the plug to pop out.

Fili reached for one of the carrots off the table, moving it towards him. This was at the odder spectrum of their kinks but Kili went crazy for this and he wasn’t one to deny his brother anything.

‘Get the lube.’ he said and Kili crawled back to the chair and retrieved it before backing up again. Fili set his phone up on the edge of the coffee table and angled Kili’s ass so the shot showed off his entrance, the muscle contracting as he slid his finger in easily. He took his time, fucking Kili on one finger occasionally stopping to add more lube, pushing it inside him, and then reaching for the carrot. He lubed it up, using so much the clear liquid was dripping off and then pulled Kili open with one hand and pushing the tip inside with the other. The one he’d chosen was thick, as much as three fingers, and it stretched Kili to the limit.

‘Oh fuck, Fee…’ Kili sounded completely unhinged. ‘That feels so fucking good.’ He looked at Fili over his shoulder. ‘It’s huge.’

‘Only the best for my bunny.’ Fili grinned. He eased the carrot in further, and Kili threw his head back. ‘Looks good from back here too. It’s amazing how much your ass can take.’

He kept pushing and there was now a good eight inches of the vegetable inside Kili. He eased it back, watching it slide out and then pushed it back in again. ‘You’re so fucking wet.’

‘Fuck me.’ Kili was breathless. ‘Fuck me with it, Fee.’ He squirmed as Fili pushed it in harder. ‘I want to come with it in my ass and your cock in my mouth.’

‘Jesus fuck…’ Fili shoved the carrot in all the way and then watched as Kili’s body took it in so only the green stalks were left outside and his ass was around the widest part of the carrot. The stretch was gorgeous and Fili was pleased he was filming it all. They would watch it together again later while they jacked each other off. ‘Does it feel good?’

‘So fucking good.’ Kili panted. ‘I love the feel of it in my ass.’ He had one hand on himself now, stroking slowly. ‘Can you fuck my mouth again so I can come?’

Fili scrambled to his feet and Kili sat back, bracing so the carrot was held in place by the floor. He started to move, riding it up and down, and Fili came to stand in front of him. He grabbed Kili’s ponytail and shoved his cock into his waiting mouth. This time he spared no thought for his comfort and fucked Kili’s mouth mercilessly. Kili whined and keened and dribbled around his cock, his hand on himself as he jacked himself off hard and fast, still riding the intrusion inside him.

He finally started bucking and Fili grabbed the back of his neck and thrust deep into his mouth, his back arching as he came down Kili’s throat again. Kili howled around him and then he came all over the floor and Fili’s feet, shaking violently with the force of his climax.

This time when Fili withdrew, he stopped to check that Kili was okay. He helped him back onto his knees, easing the carrot out of him gently and using one of the towels to clean him off and then turned his attention to the floor and his feet.

‘You need a break, baby?’ he asked and Kili shook his head.

‘No.’ he affirmed. ‘I’m good.’ He took Fili’s hands and stood up. ‘Just need to stretch out a bit.’ Fili watched him shake himself loose and got some cushions for him to kneel on. Kili went back into position and spread his legs.

Fili knew what the next step was. He lubed up the vibrating plug and eased it into Kili’s ass. He turned it to the lowest setting, knowing it would just hold Kili in that wonderful state of readiness until he could get it up again. He had his forehead resting on the cushion in front of him, and his ass in the air. Fili cleaned up around them and then picked up his phone and took a few more pictures. He put the phone down and turned the vibrator up a notch and shucked his jeans and briefs, then went through to the kitchen, going to the freezer to take out a couple of ice blocks and put them in a bowl. The next part would be a full body experience. He returned to the living room and placed it on the table next to the armchair and sat down to watch Kili for a bit, sucking on an ice cube while he did.

Soon enough Kili was starting to moan again, the vibrations against his prostate doing their job. Fili smiled and got up. He went over and turned the plug off, easing it out and setting it aside. Kili waited for him to finish and then got to his feet. He took hold of the ponytail, leading Kili to the chair and settling him astride his lap. Fili waited until he was comfortable and picked up an ice cube. He put it in his mouth and then kissed Kili deeply, their tongues transferring the cube back and forth until it was melted. They did it a few times and then Fili took another one and sucked it until it was smooth. He spat it back into his hand and then glided it over Kili’s nipples. Kili panted and braced himself against the back of the chair as Fili moved the ice in circles over his aureolae, the skin pebbling from the cold. He used it until it was melted, then took another and did the same to the head of Kili’s cock, his strokes butterfly light. Kili moaned and kissed him frantically and Fili moved his hand to his back, trailing the ice cube down and down as it slid over Kili’s lube wet skin. There was a gentle push and the ice cube slipped inside him. The shivers took on an odd intensity.

‘Oh…’ Kili’s voice was soft. ‘Fee…’ He moaned. ‘Again.’

Fili did it a second time, chasing the ice cube with his fingers. Kili was loose and soaking wet, and it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened and Fili moved so his cock slid inside him.

Kili groaned and arched back into it. Fili reached up, removing the ears and the taking the mitts off one by one as Kili rode him ever so slowly. The final thing was to slide the hairband from his hair so it fell around Kili’s face and then he started to move a little faster.

Fili took him by the hips and they moved together, their mutual arousal making the ride deep and slow. This time they leaned into each other, foreheads together and exchanging messy kisses until Fili felt Kili start to contract around him.

‘That’s it, baby.’ he murmured. ‘Come on my cock, baby boy.’

‘Fee.’ Kili was gone, so lost in what they were doing he was barely breathing. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Fili planted his feet into the ground and thrust up. ‘Now ride me and make me come, baby. I want to fill that sweet ass up and watch it leak out of you.’

‘God!’ It was one sharp cry and Kili came, his body clenching around Fili’s cock and knocking his orgasm out of him. He cried out against the soft skin of Kili’s neck and held on as Kili bucked his way through his aftershocks.

They slowed and stopped, chests heaving and hearts pounding with effort. Fili could feel warm wetness leaking out around his cock and he gently eased Kili off. He got him on his feet and turned him around. He ran his fingers over Kili’s abused entrance and slid his fingers in. They came out covered in lube and cum and he gave Kili a tap on the rear.  
‘Go get it.’ he said and Kili tottered over to the table and came back with the tail. He bent over and Fili eased it inside him, closing him up and sealing the cum and wetness inside. He would fuck him again later and then again after that until Kili was overflowing.

Kili moved to straddle him again, resting his head against Fili’s shoulder.

‘That was yummy.’ He sounded completely self-satisfied and Fili laughed.

‘Slut.’ he said affectionately and kissed Kili’s shoulder.

**********

The evening finally came to more or less an end about three hours later. Fili had the lights off and the TV on, watching a documentary on classic cars. He had gotten back into his jeans and t-shirt and was had a beer in one hand. They'd eaten a little earlier, but Kili was a slow eater and he was still munching on his pizza. It was a precarious situation, the pizza box on the floor and Kili draped over his lap with his ass tilted up. He still had his shoes and stockings on, but now the white mesh had holes from where Fili had ripped them with his teeth.

Kili let out a sinful moan, but whether it was from the pizza or the fact that his thighs were slightly spread as Fili slowly fucked him with the last of the carrots could not be ascertained. Fili grinned and pushed the carrot in to the hilt, watching as cum and lube oozed out around it. He wriggled it back and forth and then drew it out, repeating the action so that it held Kili just in the right place.

'You're such a fucking weirdo.' he said and Kili snorted a laugh.

'Takes one to know one, Fee.' he pointed out. 'You're the one fucking my ass with a carrot.' Fili returned the laugh and sped up a little, hearing how Kili's breathing quickly became erratic. He put his beer down and added more lube, using the tip of the carrot to work it in and then rub against Kili's prostate, making his bunny swear. He shoved at him and Kili got up long enough that Fili could move down the couch. He watched as Kili undid his jeans and pulled his cock out, sliding his mouth over it and sucking as placidly as a child with a lollipop while Fili kept the carrot working.

Fili smiled and used his free hand to pull Kili's hair back so he could see his cock sliding in and out of his brother's mouth.

'Guess you got me there.' he replied.


End file.
